1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to improved systems and methods for operating doors. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to roll-down doors for vehicles, such as trucks and vans.
2. Description of Related Art
Cargo trucks and vans can be provided with a variety of cargo doors. While some have hinged swing doors or bifold doors that open along vertically-oriented hinges, other cargo doors include roll-up doors that open by being lifted along a vertical direction. Roll-up doors generally have horizontally-oriented panels that are hinged together to permit the door to articulate as it is rolled up along side rails until it is parallel to the roof of the vehicle. Other doors such as ramp doors, which are hinged at the bottom and are used as a ramp, have been used widely in trailers, such as those used to transport horses and those used by contractors to transport tools or mobile workshops. The disclosed embodiments provide a number of improvements and refinements that address deficiencies in previous approaches.